<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One for all by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501736">One for all</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gentlebang-verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), My Chemical Romance, Thursday (US Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Fuckaeroff, Gangbang, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spit Kink, Tittyfuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has been awarded "best host ever."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Gerard Way/Geoff Rickly/Tucker Rule</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gentlebang-verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bandom Kink Meme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One for all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Prompt:</strong><br/>Frank/Gerard/Tucker/Geoff<br/>or<br/>Fuckaeroff (I'm sorry) </p><p>Basically Frank being THE biggest simp and slut for Gerard, Tucker and Geoff. He praises them a lot while he gives the sloppiest blowjobs and/or gets fucked.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Do you think blondes have more fun? It’s kind of a dumb thing to say, maybe coming from a misogynistic stereotype of women with bleached hair being sluts. Bimbos, as one would call them. Frank hates to think of himself as one, but if anybody passing by outside his room took a peek inside and called him so, he wouldn’t have anything to retort. Laying on the center of his bed as naked as the three guys surrounding him are, definitely makes him a slut, and it has nothing to do with his beautiful long blonde hair, but yeah, he thinks of himself as a bimbo right now. It’s fine. He’s about to get fucked by three hot guys, so he really doesn’t care about protecting his reputation. There’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>puta</span>
  </em>
  <span> in reputation for a reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, no, these guys aren’t some random pick-ups. These are his friends, perhaps even his boyfriends; they haven’t discussed it yet, because it feels sort of weird to sit down with three people to ask if they’re all okay with being exclusive and having a title, but they’re already kinda committed to each other. There’s not much room for other relationships when you’re hanging out with your favorite people all the time while also having sex with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is dumb. Frank is aware of his own overthinking, the same one that caused weeks and weeks of constructing the perfect speech and situation to take things to the next level. Frank kept running in circles inside his head about what it would mean to invite them into his bed, until someone else brought it up. God bless Tucker for jokingly suggesting it and shit, Satan bless even more sweet baby Geoff for taking it seriously. Frank had never blushed so hard in his life, but he thinks no one noticed (they totally did.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mh!” half a moan stays behind his lips when he bites them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling good, honey?” Gerard smiles. He has two fingers knuckle-deep in Frank’s ass and knows that he just grazed his prostate, because this is not his first time fingering him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can be louder, Frank,” Geoff adds, leaning in to kiss his lips. “We love to hear you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He barely has time to savor Geoff when he pulls back and Tucker is the one making out with him. Life’s so good. “Let it out, Frankie.” he whispers into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that’s truly the reason Frank couldn’t work up the courage to ask for this himself. Of course his (boy)friends were going to say yes, they are all wonderful like that, so it wasn’t about rejection. Frank was reluctant to give up control. See, from his point of view —on his knees, surrounded by dicks— he was still the one calling the shots. No one touched anything until he said it was okay and they only came when he wanted them to. Being fucked by them meant surrendering himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, he could still be a power bottom and top from below, but… that’s not what he wants. Frank’s true wish is to submit right now, to be used. To finally let those three men pamper him the way they have always offered. Guests stop being so when they’re around enough to be considered part of the family, right? They can do the dishes sometimes. They can fuck Frank into a crying mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, they’re amazing. They have the best ideas. Geoff and Tucker barely look at each other to share a telepathic thought and then lean in so that Frank can make out with both of them. A three-way kiss. It’s mostly their tongues touching but that doesn’t make it any less hot, especially because it means he’s getting spit everywhere and they have barely begun. Gerard makes sure Frank remembers what’s next by applying more lube into his asshole and a third finger. Frank breaks the kiss and moans loudly, so Tucker pulls his hair to bring him back. Fuck, they really know how to treat him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone okay with me going first?” Gerard’s voice breaks the moment. He’s already holding Frank’s thighs apart, but he still asks because he’s sweet like that. Gangbangs are all about checking in with your partners.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, go ahead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind us,” Tucker adds to what Geoff said, both of them being excessively courteous, as if they were letting Gerard have the first lasagna serving. It makes Frank laugh, although he kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the meal being served right now. He spreads his legs further and allows Gerard closer with that idea in mind. Dinner is ready.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank truly doesn’t have favorites, he likes them all the same, but tonight Gee takes the spot for being the one to open him up, causing Frank to focus only on his dick going inside while it happens. It’s a wonderful feeling and not to be sappy, but Geoff going in to play with his nipples, sucking on the left while his fingers circle the other one, and Tucker licking Frank’s fingers one at a time, really make everything better. He never knew his chest could feel so good or somebody’s tongue between his fingers would bring him such pleasure. They’re really onto something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nh! Fuck!” Frank moans again once Gerard bottoms out, his hands caressing Frank’s thighs kind of roughly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay, baby? Is it too much?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank bites his bottom lip. Geoff looks up from his chest to see his face, while Tucker just grabs Frank’s wet hand and places it on his own dick, so that Frank jerks him off. “It’s perfect,” he smiles. “Your cock’s perfect, Gee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> perfect, Frankie,” Gerard replies, giving him a dreamy look that quickly turns into a pleased one when he starts pulling back and going in again. “You’re so warm and tight…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank is glad to hear those words. He wants to be good for them, wants them to have the best time ever, wants to show them how special they all are to him, and satisfy their every need. He wants to please them so badly he doesn’t know what to do with himself, already feeling like he could get lost in the sensation of being fucked by Gerard, but also wanting to do something for Tucker and Geoff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me touch you,” he says to Geoff, who gets on his knees next to him so that Frank can use his left hand to jerk him off as Tucker is using his right. It’s tough to maintain a firm grip on both dicks, but he does his best and gets a few approbatory groans as a reward. He makes sure to use his thumb on Geoff’s slit to smear precum all over his head and shaft to make it better. It’s also a nice confirmation that they’re all truly into what’s happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those three guys are hard for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they’re getting off thanks to a part of his body, just like they should. Like they deserve. Frank imagines being used by them every day, having them rolling him over from the minute he wakes up and just destroy his ass before breakfast. That would be a nice life. Although this one is pretty good too, he can’t believe his luck. And, to be honest, all he has to do is ask if he wants to be their morning bitch too. He knows at least two of them would be on board with waking up early to fuck. The third one could be convinced with coffee and a blow job, in that order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaah, fuck, Frank,” Gerard’s getting louder, like a fucking porn star. Frank can tell he’s getting close to finishing because of the way he’s desperately thrusting into him, their bodies slapping together, and how his voice cracks. “You feel too good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerard’s already sweating, his cheeks and neck flushed, his long hair sticking to his forehead. He looks amazing like that. Frank knows Gerard comes too fast in these situations and the reason why, so he smiles at him and licks his lips, making sure to jerk off Geoff and Tucker faster. Gerard likes way too much to watch him being a horny slut, and Frank enjoys seeing him lose his shit exactly like he is doing in this exact moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s only when Tucker gets out of his reach that Frank notices he has other ideas. “Hey,” it’s all he says, but his hand is under Gerard’s chin, making him raise his face to kiss him. Gee’s tongue is out at the first touch and Tucker’s follows, grazing each other slowly, and although it’s really hot to watch them, Frank’s getting a little jealous. Gerard’s not moving anymore and he can’t touch Tucker; he’s about to say something when they break off the kiss and stare at Frank, smiling. “No one’s forgotten about you, Frankie.” Tucker is the one to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be mean, guys,” Geoff says, although he’s smiling like he also thinks it’s funny. They really know him too well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gerard’s cock slips out of him, still hard, and Frank’s eyes are glued to it as he removes the condom. Tucker is getting a new one, ripping the packet open and now Frank’s watching him rolling it down his length. Even for an hyperactive person like him this is a lot, but no way is he complaining. This is a dream come true. Spreading his legs for Tucker, right after being used by Gerard, is something of a wild fantasy that he has only jerked off to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s ready to give Gerard a literal hand when he’s in reach, but he holds his own dick and Frank arches an eyebrow in question. “You just lay there, honey.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a good suggestion, since the next thing he knows Tucker’s cock is going in and it’s thicker than Gerard’s, so he needs a minute. He shuts his eyes, taking in a deep breath, just enjoying the sensation and trying to relax into it, knowing they have all the time in the world, but also impatience to see how Tucker does it. If it’s anything like he gets when getting a blow job, then Frank knows he’s going to get addicted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaaah, shit,” he inevitably moans, although he would’ve liked to wait until he really couldn’t hold it in anymore, which happened sooner than expected; it’s really not fair and he doesn’t know if Geoff and Gerard made signals to each other while he wasn’t looking, but they’re both holding their dicks and using them to flick Frank’s nipples. “Fuck you, guys,” he can’t tell if there’s any venom in his voice, it probably sounds way too turned on for it to be believable. They shouldn’t find his weak spots so soon. They shouldn’t use them against him. Gerard shouldn’t be spitting on him and smearing it on his chest with his dick like he’s showing Geoff how to do it, and Geoff definitely shouldn’t do the exact same thing because Frank can’t fucking take it. His voice is way too loud, Tucker’s already pounding into him and finding his sweet spot like Gerard also told him where it is, and he’s pulling his own hair because he doesn’t know what else to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily Gerard gives him something, and that is his cock between his lips. He turns Frank’s face to him and stuffs it in, going really deep in one go. Frank revels in the feeling of suddenly losing all air. And it only gets worse —no, actually, better— when Geoff sits on his chest. Frank’s glad no one is even thinking of touching his dick yet, because he feels like he may cum from anything. Not only is Tucker fucking him really hard, Gerard’s also fucking his throat and now Geoff is holding his tits together and fucking them. This is Heaven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, yes,” Gerard is being loud again, thrusting into his mouth. Frank loves it. “You wanna swallow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frank opens his eyes to look at him and blinks a few times, noticing somewhat of a tear running down his cheek. He does his best to nod and it only takes Gee a fraction of a second to deliver his load, warm and abundant, making Frank gag for a bit. They let him take a moment to breathe while they regroup. Frank has no idea what the fuck they’re planning until his knees are being pushed into his chest and Tucker’s dick is slipping out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What-” he barely tries to say before he watches Tucker going down on him, replacing his dick with his tongue and he’s not about to complain, his voice is only good for groaning in this scenario. And you know what’s better than one tongue? Three. No, they’re not all licking his asshole, but one of them is mouthing his balls and the other is taking care of his cock. Frank doesn’t know who is doing what and can’t open his eyes enough to figure it out, he’s just gripping his own thighs, his knuckles going white and his toes curling as he realizes he won’t last much longer. He can feel a layer of sweat all over his skin and the heat gathering right down his belly. Tucker’s eating him out as if he hadn’t had dinner served like an hour ago; all of them are licking and tasting like they’re starving and once Frank comes all over his own stomach, they make a point to clean it up with their mouths. “Is it good?”, he asks, smiling all blissed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking delicious,” Gerard drags his tongue after saying it and stays behind when Tucker and Geoff get on their knees again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just one thing missing,” Tucker adds, removing his condom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where do you want it, Frankie?” Geoff asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All over,” Frank bites his lip, watching them jerk their dicks for him, both so dark and flushed. Tucker’s the first to cum, letting it all out on Frank’s chest and Geoff follows, painting the tattoos on his belly with white ropes of sticky jizz. It feels wonderful. Frank can only take a deep breath and smile. “Thanks,” he whispers before he can think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime,” Tucker laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s for sure,” Geoff does too and now Frank’s wondering what his next step as a good host should be, maybe offer them more food or—“Gee, don’t fall asleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm?” Gerard blinks. His cheek is resting on Frank’s thigh, actually one of his favorite places to nap. “I’m not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He totally is,” Frank snickers. “I bet 10 bucks he won’t even shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on,” Geoff smiles, grabbing Gerard’s arm. “Is it cool if we use your shower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Sure, yeah. Let me get you some towels and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already know where they are,” Gerard yawns, but stands up to follow Geoff. “Just rest for a while, Frankie. We’ll make ourselves at home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frankie, it’s okay,” Tucker lays besides him, putting an arm across his chest to bring him back down to bed. Frank’s not really convinced until Tucker kisses his forehead. “We’re not guests anymore.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>those were a lot of dicks.</p><p>Part 1: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bandomkinkmeme/works/29452365">"All for one."</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>